


Roisa in the Swiss Alps

by DinaMiha



Category: Jane the Virgin, roisa - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinaMiha/pseuds/DinaMiha
Summary: It all started when Luisa had the most magical night with a gorgeous red head only to find out that she is dating her father. About a week before Christmas Emilio proposed to Rose and Luisa didn’t take it well, she even almost started drinking again but before she had the chance her father and brother had hauled her off the Swiss alps to try lighten her spirits before New Years. It’s now the 27th of December and Luisa is stuck in the freezing cold Alps wishing for nothing more than a drink ..... or a certain red head.





	1. Chapter 1

When Luisa didn’t come out of her room for Christmas Rafael and Emilio began to worry about her knowing her love of the Holliday. The next day they barged into her room, Rafael was shouting at her about how worried they’d been about her while Emilio looked around for signs that she’d been drinking. Rose came in from behind them and Luisa stopped paying attention to everything else, just focusing on the woman in front of her. 

The last time she had seen Rose was when she and her father announced their engagement. After the announcement Luisa left and she had been in her room on the verge on a breakdown ever since. 

Rose heard Rafael shouting at Luisa and Emilio obviously looking for empty bottles and shouted at the two. She scolded them for being so stupid and so incredible dimwitted, going on to say that all they had to do was look into Luisas eyes and they could see that she was still sober. 

Luisa blushes at Roses comment before she was being engulfed in a hug by the taller woman. She told in shock for a minute before Rose whispered in her ear saying she was worried about her and she missed her. Luisa could hardly stand, let alone string together a coherent sentence after that comment so she just nodded trying not to cry.

Rose reluctantly let go of Luisa only for the other two to wrap their arms around the brunette. Luisa hugged them back but she was still just looking at Rose who flashed a sad smile at her. 

Luisa had never seen Rose look so defeated and it broke her heart but she knew that Rose was bad for her and she needed to move on. 

Once they had all composed themselves Emilio suggested that Luisa spend some time in the family’s chalet in Switzerland.  
Luisa was about to protest against the idea when to her surprise Rose stepped in arguing against the idea in her place.

She had some pretty good points, even for a lawyer, saying that Luisa shouldn’t be without her family on Christmas and she really needed them now especially but Emilio continued to say it would do her some good. Rose was running out of reasons for Luisa to stay other than shouting ‘she can’t leave because I’m in love with her and I want to spend every minute of my life with her’ so she tried one final argument. “Switzerland will be freezing this time of year and Luisa hates the cold.”

The second the words left her mouth everyone in the room look stunned but all of different reasons. Rafael because he knew that Luisa only admitted this to every few people, Emilio because he had no clue his daughter didn’t like the cold weather and Luisa because she found herself falling impossibly more for Rose just because she remembered such a simple little fact. 

They all stared at Rose for a moment before Luisa chimed in. “I think it’s a good idea for me to get away for a little bit.”In that moment Rose felt like her heart had been shattered, the only person she actually wanted to be with wanted to get as far away as possible from her. 

What stung the most was that Rose knew how much Luisa hated the snow and mountains and all things cold, so the fact that she would rather go to a cold snowy mountain top than spend the holidays with her really stung. 

Rose stood there with a hurt expression that broke Luisa’s heart just as much, before she slipped back on her fake smile that she had mastered over the last couple months. 

Rose zoned out of the conversation the others are having choosing instead to think about when Luisa has told her how much she hated the snow.

They had just finished making in love in Luisa’s room when the brunette started to shiver.

“You’re not cold, are you?” The red head asked. 

“Maybe just a little....”Luisa admitted gingerly.

“We live in Miami it’s literally always hot, how on earth are you cold right now?” Rose laughed at the smaller woman.

“Well why do you think I live in Miami, I hate being cold and cold weather and don’t even get me started on snow” Luisa rants on all shyness from before disappearing.

“I think it’s cute that you don’t like the cold even though snow is amazing.” Rose said dramatically as ever. 

Luisa propped her self up on her elbow before looking at Rose like she was crazy. “You like snow?” She said sounding equally confused and disgusted. 

“How could you not it’s so gorgeous and pure and the way that it covers the landscape is absolutely stunning!”Rose said I’m awe before Luisa laughed at her.

“Hey, why are you laughing at me?” Rose said poking Luisa in the stomach. 

“I’m not laughing at you, I’m laughing at your adorable six page monologue about snow.” Luisa said squirming away from Roses fingers. 

“Well I think it’s beautiful, just ... like ... you.” She said pausing in between each word to kiss the smaller woman. 

Smiling widely Luisa replied. “Well I’m sure I could be convinced to go.” 

“I can’t wait.” Rose smiled wickedly before pulling Luisa in for a real kiss. 

Just then Rose was broken from her thoughts by Emilio saying they should head out. She gave Luisa once last look but the brunette wouldn’t meet her eyes. Defeated Rose walked out of the room and that was the last time Luisa had seen her. 

After they left Luisa packed up all the things she would need for a month long trip and called a private jet for to fly her out the next day.

Luisa had been at her family’s chalet in the Swiss Alps for less than an hour and she was already looking for something to drink, sadly she found nothing but water. 

She asked the staff about it and much it her surprise they told her that someone had called in advance and asked for all the alcohol to be removed. 

Luisa spoke with the staff before they dismissed themselves to their own houses further down the mountain telling her that if she needed anything all she had to do was ask. 

The trip up the mountain had been a long ride filled with far too many twists and turns for Luisa’s liking but she knew it would all be worth it to get as far away as possible from Rose and her father. 

Luisa had been doing everything she could to get the other woman out of her head but nothing she did seemed to work. Every time she saw Rose with her father she wanted to shout at the top of her lungs how much she loves Rose but she couldn’t.

Luisa grabbed the remote for the tv hoping to distract herself with whatever was on the television. She saw that there was a massive snow storm about to hit and groaned shrinking into the couch further.

She really wished for a bottle of vodka then. She contemplated called the staff to ask who requested there be no alcohol but she was afraid of the answer.

Luisa knows her father and Rafael don’t care enough about her sobriety to call in advance and she knew the only person that cared enough to do something like that was Rose.

Meanwhile back in Miami 

Rose was stuck in a boring lunch with Emilio, Rafael and his wife, Petra. She wasn’t really paying attention to the conversation opting instead to think about how a certain brunette is doing. 

Rose’s sigh at the thought of Luisa didn’t go unnoticed by the rest of the group.

“Darling are you alright?” Emilio asked looking at her with a concerned face. 

“Hmm, oh yes darling I’m fine.” She hadn’t been paying attention to the conversation and it was starting to show.

“So you’ll help Petra play the gala, perfect.” Emilio said looking over Rose once more. 

“Well we’ll leave you girls to it then.” Rafael says as he stands up tucking in his chair and kissing his wife’s cheek. 

Rose cringes knowing Emilio will soon be kissing her cheek in a similar fashion. Before she can prepare herself his stubble is scratching the side of her face. 

Her and Petra say their goodbyes before Petra turns to face Rose looking far too serious for planing a Gala. 

“Do you love her?”Petra asks pointedly. 

Rose knows that Petra isn’t one to beat around the bush but it still takes her by surprise. 

“Who, you mean Emilio? Of course I love him.” Rose says trying to sound as convincing as she can. 

Petra just scoffs and repeats herself this time in a harsher tone and slower. 

“Do you love her?”

“Yes”Rose says, her voice just above a whisper before looking away. 

“Good because she sure as hell loves you.” Petra says surprising Rose.

“Oh don’t act so shocked a blind man could see that she loves you and you do a pretty terrible job at hiding it too.” Rose has never respected Petra more than in this moment so she’s willing to continue the conversation. 

“What do you want Petra? because I know you’re not just making me say this for the fun of it.” Rose saying with a sigh. 

“Luisa is my sister-in-law and I want her to be happy and for whatever inexplicable reason you make her happy.”

Rose’s face lights up at the mention of the other woman’s name and Petra rolls her eyes. 

“Oh god, you really are smitten, I just mentioned her name and your face lit up more than that Christmas tree over there.” Rose blushes and glares at the blonde. 

“Ok so I’m assuming you want me to go to her in the Swiss Alps?” Rose says looking Petra in the eye. 

“Yes, obviously.” Petra replies.

“So what, I’ll tell Emilio that I’ve got to go to some European country to taste the wine or something for this stupid gala and then what walk up to Luisa and say ‘hey I screwed up and I’m sorry but I love you more than anything else in the entire world and I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness but I’m asking for it’ and then just hope she doesn’t kick me out?” Rose says all too emotionally.

“She won’t kick you out,she loves you too much to do that and even if she hates you there will be a snowstorm coming and she won’t kick you out if she knows you’ll freeze to death.” Petra says like as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

Before Rose can object Petra says one last thing. “Trust me you’ll regret it if you don’t tell her how you feel.” And with that what else could Rose say.


	2. Rose?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose shows up in Switzerland and complicates things for Luisa.

Back in Switzerland 

Luisa finally got a fire going and is now cuddled up with a book in front of the fire. She had just turned the page when a nock comes from the front door. Luisa wonders who it could be as she slowly puts down her book and walks over to the door.

On her way to the door she realises she’s only in satin shorts and a satin shirt but she continues over to open the door anyway. She stops in front of the door before pulling the handle and sliding the door open. 

Much to her surprise revealing Rose. She just looks at Luisa with that smile that makes her chest go tight and Luisa doesn’t even know how to react. 

But before she can get the chance to say anything Rose is clearing her throat preparing to speak. 

“Luisa ... wow ... you look obsoletely stunning but uh that’s not why I’m here, sorry.... I uh .. I just lost my train of thought ....” Rose says gingerly as Luisa blushes. 

“Rose what are you doing here?” Luisa says in a sweet tone that Rose hadn’t prepared for. 

She was ready for Luisa so scream at her and shout at her or maybe even hit her. But what she didn’t expect was that sweet tone and these eyes full of nothing but love and adoration looking up at her. 

“Y you don’t hate me?”Rose breathes out. 

“You just walked though a snow storm for me so I don’t think I could hate you even if I wanted to.”Luisa laughed but Rose just stood there looking at her with an expression that was unreadable. 

“You should probably come inside, I wouldn’t want you to freeze.” Luisa says lovingly as Rose grabs her bag. 

Rose is finally calm enough to talk so she turns and faces Luisa, taking her hands in her own. 

“Luisa, I love you so much that I don’t even know how to put it into words, from the moment we met there was a spark, there were fireworks, it was magical an- and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since then. Petra has even noticed that every event I get dragged to if there is even the slightest chance you’ll be there I’ll dress up and be looking for you the entire time. Lu, I know that I’ve hurt you, beyond what words can explain but please just please don’t hate me because I don’t know how I could live with myself if I knew that the only person I’ve ever loved hates me.” Rose now has a single tear glistening down her cheek and Luisa has no clue what to do. She’d never seen Rose cry, ever. 

“Rose I could never hate you and trust me I’ve tried but I just don’t know if I can forgive you either.” Luisa chokes back a sob and they stay in silence.

Rose was the first to break the silence.   
“Would you like something to drink- uh not like- ah.” She took a moment to compose herself before continuing.

“Would you like a glass of water Lu.” Rose finally manages to get out in a coherent sentence. 

“No thanks, I’m getting kinda tired and it’s getting way to cold for me so I think I’m coming to go up to my room.” Luisa says breaking the embrace. 

“Oh uh yeah, I’ll just find a spare room somewhere, there is probably hundreds of them knowing your father.” Rose laughs awkwardly before internally cursing at herself for mentioning Emilios name.

Before Rose can say anything else Luisa is already half way up the stairs, leaving Rose to find her own room.

The next morning 

Luisa woke up to the sound of music coming from the kitchen. She gets out from under the covers and instantly shivered, motioning to grab a robe. 

Luisa walked down the stairs and into the dining room that went on the become the kitchen. 

She stood there for a moment drinking in the sight of the red head so carefree and happy. 

Luisa sighed knowing that her and Rose could never have this, she wished she could have this with Rose. Waking up every morning cuddled up with Rose or waking up to find her cooking breakfast for the two of them. 

Rose had noticed Luisa’s presence but she thought the brunette looked pretty content just staring at her. So instead of breaking Luisa from her thoughts she turned up the music ever so slightly and began to dance. 

Rose swayed her hips to the rhythm of the music and it seemed to put Luisa in a trance. 

Luisa has been broken from her thoughts of domesticity, being bung back into the real world by the most glorious sight she’d ever seen. Rose was already the most gorgeous woman Luisa had ever seen but with the red head dancing to one of Luisa’s favourite songs she could quite literally feel her legs shaking.

Luisa let out a low moan and Rose smirked so hard that she was sure Luisa had seen but she hadn’t. 

“So are you just going to stand there while I’m here making you breakfast and dancing to your favourite song while wearing hardly anything?” Rose asked with an even bigger smirk. 

Luisa couldn’t even think of a reply. She went into an internal batter wondering what to do. On the one hand Rose had told Luisa that their relationship had been a mistake and that the 4th of July had meant nothing to her, that she was still with Emilio and that wouldn’t change. 

But on the other hand, Rose, she may have hurt Luisa but Luisa still loved her. Luisa loved that her hair went curly when it rained, that she has this little crease in her forehead whenever she’s mad or confused and she tried to hide it, that she’s dramatic as all hell, she’s dramatic enough to fly half way across the world and somehow find her way up a very large mountain in the middle of one of the worst snow storms of the year just to say that she loves Luisa with all her heart and that she’s sorry. 

So how could Luisa not love Rose when everything she does makes Luisa fall impossibly more for her. 

“Using my love of Ciara to lure me down here is cheating, you know?” Luisa says with a smirk of her own. 

“Pfttt please I had no clue that ‘One Two Step’ was your favourite Ciara song or that you even liked Ciara.” Rose says defensively.

“Mhmm” Luisa mumbles unconvinced.

“Okay so maybe I knew that you liked that song but you have to admit, it did work to get you down here.” Rose says with a shy smile. 

“Lure, you lured me down here with my love of Ciara.” Luisa corrects. 

“Ok drama queen.” Rose says with a dramatic huff.

Luisa begins to laugh uncontrollably.

“Me, me a drama queen, me?!” Luisa spits out between laughs.

“Please have you met yourself?” Luisa asks pointedly. 

“Ok so maybe I’m a tad dramatic at times...” Rose shyly half admits. 

“Says the woman who flew half way around the world and got up a snowy mountain in the middle of a snow storm just to tell me she loves me.” Luisa says voicing her earlier thoughts. 

“In my defence I wouldn’t normally do something like that.” Rose says only just realising how crazy what she did for Luisa is. 

Rose retreats back to the kitchen feeling sufficiently embarrassed for one day and grabs her and Luisa a cup of coffee. 

As Rose returns from the kitchen she sees Luisa sitting at the dining table with a blanket on top of her robe and laughs and the brunettes antics. 

Luisa notices her laughing but doesn’t draw attention to it, knowing that she indeed does look insane. 

“Lu I’m going to light the fire so you don’t have to be in that ridiculous blanket.”Rose laughs at her once more before going to light the fire. 

“You know much I hate the cold, don’t laugh at me.” Luisa says like as if she is a four year old being bullied

Rose returns from lighting the fire to see Luisa has discarded her previous cover. But her pajamas are covered in cartoon snowmen. 

“Are those different pyjamas than you were wearing last night?” Rose questions taking a sip from her coffee.

“Well I sleep naked so-“ Luisa is interrupted mid sentence by Rose choking on her coffee. 

Luisa tried to suppress her giggles but fails and ends up full on laughing at the red head. 

“You ok?” Luisa asks innocently. Rose recomposes herself before responding.

“Who’s not playing fair now, you bring up you being NAKED and expected me not to have that exact reaction.” Rose says being extra dramatic when saying the word ‘naked’. 

“Well you would know that about me if you ever spent the night with me but instead you spend your nights with my father.” Luisa says suddenly snapping with anger.

Luisa tried to think about all the great things about Rose and there were plenty of them but there was only plenty of bad that came with the good.

Rose was still engaged to Emilio and she had repeatedly said that would never change and Rose was constantly hurting Luisa, toying with her emotions. 

“Lu” Rose tried but Luisa raised her hang signalling for Rose to let her speak.

“Do you remember the night that I found out you were dating my father and you told me that we had was a ‘one time thing’ and the you just needed to ‘get it out of your system’?” Luisa asked angrily.

“How could I forget.” Rose replied sadly.

“Yeah well I’ve had a difficult time forgetting that too, did you know that I actually spoke to Petra that day, I needed to talk to someone about the gorgeous red head with the deepest blue eyes I’ve ever seen because I thought that she was honestly going to be ‘it’ for me. 

So I went and I found Petra and I talked to her and dispute what people think she’s really not a bitch she’s actually lovely, she even helped me find the beautiful woman from the night before online. 

After that Petra and I headed to dinner because my father wanted to introduce us to his newest girlfriend. We were all expecting it to be some hot blonde idiot who was ‘super exited to graduate college’ but then to my surprise in walked the gorgeous red head with the deep blue eyes who I hand been able to get off my mind. 

Do you know how much that stung Rose?because it felt like I was nothing and that I meant nothing to you. And I don’t know how you expect me to forgive you because from that point on you’ve just continued hurting me. 

When I went to my ashram you called me and said that you were worried about me but once I got back you said whatever we had needed to stop. Rose I felt myself falling for you and you just went and stepped on my heart, yet again. 

Every time I would see all I wanted to do was drink myself into a coma, every time I saw you Rose, every ... single .... time. And now I’m stuck wondering if I can do that again because no matter how much I love you, you don’t seem to love me the same.”

At this point Luisa was standing there shouting at Rose with hot tears streaming down her face. Luisa didn’t know how long she’d been talking but she just needed to get all of her pent up emotions out. 

Rose fell back into the chair she was standing in front of and for the first time in her life she let herself cry in front of someone, completely cry in front of someone not just a single tear, not a fake cry a real, genuine, full on balling her eyes out, cry. 

Luisa has never seen Rose like this, she didn’t know what the standard thing was to do when your father’s girlfriend/ the woman that your helplessly in love with starts having a breakdown in front of you. 

But she was still upset with Rose none the less so she left her to cry alone. She knew it probably wasn’t the best idea but she also knew if she stayed she would instantly forget everything Rose had done and she didn’t want to forget without an apology as shallow as it was Luisa wanted Rose to own up to it an apologise.

So Luisa walked back up into her room, locked the door and began to cry herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the second chapter of this story, I’m not sure how many chapters I’m going to write but I’m aiming for around 10. Please leave a comment, all feedback is appreciated.


	3. The pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Luisa talk about their argument.

Later that day 

After their argument Rose needed to cool off and forget about everything. After their heated night on the 4th of July Rose had found pools to be relaxing. As bad as that sounded she could always go to a pool and remember that night, that magical night. 

And that’s how Rose found herself swimming laps in the chalets pool. The view from the pool was absolutely breathtaking, the rolling mountain tops covered in a layer of pure white snow. 

Rose had just reached the end of the pool and went up to take a breath when she saw Luisa, standing over the edge of the pool staring down at her. 

“Hey.” Luisa said sitting down on the edge of the pool, dangling her legs in the water. 

“Hi.” Rose says prompting Luisa to continue.

“Look I know what I said wasn’t fair-“ But before Luisa can continue she gets cut off by the sweet sound of Rose’s voice.

“What you said was entirely fair, the only thing not fair is what I did, all the things I’ve done. Lu I’ve done a lot to hurt you and you shouldn’t be the one saying sorry because of what happened.” Rose says folding her arms on the edge of the pool. 

“What did happen, back there when I was shouting at you. Rose, I’ve never seen you cry like that.” Luisa pointed out concerned for the other woman.

“I guess it’s just that ... well, what you said was all right, I’ve hurt you in so many ways but just when you said that I didn’t love you ... god Lu I’ve never loved anyone this much before.”Rose says never breaking eye contact with Luisa. 

“But I don’t want to talk about it anymore, ok? It happened, I’m fine , you’re fine can we please just forget that you saw me crying, please?” Rose begged sounding more desperate than Luisa had ever heard her. 

“Ok.” Is all Luisa manages to reply with. 

“So you seem like you’re in a better mood, I’m assuming you got the fire started, thus a warm Luisa is a happy Luisa?” Rose questioned.

“No actually, I couldn’t get the fire started.” Luisa said defeatedly. 

“I’ll help you with the fire place.”Rose says looking up at Luisa. “But I’m going to need you to do something for me.”

“No you can’t use my adorable snowman pyjamas.”

“Actually I was thinking that I’m going to need to to try to hate me less, think you can do that?” Rose asked with one eyebrow raised. 

“I’m sorry I was just mad but that’s no reason to say all that. And ... and well I could never hate you and trust me I’ve tried, really hard, especially after this afternoon but I just can’t.”

“What are you talking about? What happened?”

“Oh, it’s nothing serious or anything. It’s just...I got a call from Dad. I guess he’s been trying to reach you the last couple of hours to make sure you arrived okay. Go figure, he wasn’t calling to check in on me, his daughter, but you...his fiancé.”

“Luisa...don’t start.” Rose warned, not exactly sure where the conversation was headed, but not anticipating it was going anywhere good at the moment.

“Yeah, okay, fine. But why didn’t you answer his calls?”

“I just...don’t want to be bothered right now. I have...too much on my mind. And isn’t the purpose of a getaway in the Swiss Alps just that...a getaway?”

“Well, I know it was supposed to be a getaway for me, specifically...to get away...from you, so...”

Rose let out a frustrated sigh, clutching the side of the pool with a death grip causing her hands to go white.

“Was there something your father needed, Luisa?” Rose asked, her voice full of aggravation.

“Hmmm? Oh...not, not really. He just wanted to check in and so I told him how great his chalet is and how awesome all of the freezing, snowy weather is...you know, I lied.”

“Luisa...”

“Oh, I haven’t got to the best part yet. Then I thanked him for thinking of me and my sobriety when he called Elin and asked her to get rid of all of the alcohol in the liquor cabinets.”

“Luisa.” Rose whispered, her head dropping down, not wanting to deal with the emotions playing across Luisa’s face, knowing how the truth affect her.

“And you know what he said in return? He said he had no idea what I was talking about and neither did Raf. He said he honestly had never even thought of that, but he should thank whomever had thought of it.”

After a few moments of quietness from both women, the tension and silence became too much for Rose to bear. So, Rose finally met Luisa’s questioning eyes.

“It must have been Petra then...if it wasn’t your father or Rafael.” She stated calmly, keeping her classic stoic Rose face so as not to give herself away.

“But it wasn’t Petra, was it?” Luisa replied, looking directly at Rose as if she could see though her soul.

“Luisa...” Rose warned, look away from the brunette.

“Why? That’s all I want to know.” Luisa insisted, reaching gently for Roses cheek and turning her head to face her. 

“Why what, Luisa?”

“It was you. You called Elin to make sure there’d be no alcohol here. So why? Why do you care about my sobriety? Why do you care whether or not I am drinking my sorrows away in the middle of the god-damned Swiss Alps? 

You sure as hell didn’t care when you broke my heart the night you chose my father over me and said I was a mistake. And you definitely haven’t seemed to give a shit since then. So...why?”

Luisa had been holding back the tears, but her emotions had now gotten the best of her, and her eyes betrayed her as the salty streams fell down her cheeks. 

Rose propped herself out of the pool, sitting next to Luisa and gently clutched Luisa’s cheeks, wiping at the tears with her thumbs.

“I have always cared. Always. No matter what happens, I need you to believe that.”  
Rose’s eyes were fiercely intense yet still possessed a pronounced gentleness that matched the way her thumb softly wiped the remaining tears from Luisa’s cheeks. 

Luisa reached up to grab onto Rose’s wrists, not quite wanting the redhead’s comforting touch to leave her just yet.

But just then Rose’s phone rings. Rose had asked that no one disturb her for the week unless her entire operation was in danger, so she reluctantly let go of Luisa’s cheek. 

“It’s about work, I’m so sorry I’ve got to take it.” Rose said sadly but Luisa just nodded. 

“Go, find me once you’re done with your call.” The brunette whisperers sweetly. 

Rose went and grabbed her phone and a towel before heading back upstairs. 

Hours later, once Rose had finally finished sorting out that mess, she went to the lounge room in search of Luisa. 

Rose found her curled up in front of the fire, she took a moment just to look at the gorgeous woman in front of her. 

She went over to the couch and grabbed the quilt that was laid out across the back of it. She tip-toed quietly back to Luisa, squatting down beside her and carefully covered her up with the quilt, knowing her hatred of the cold.

Then she sat down beside the sleeping brunette, regarding the enchanting way the flames from the fire-place gave a soft back-lighting to Luisa’s frame. It made Luisa look like a beautiful, delicate angel. Her...beautiful, delicate angel. 

Rose’s hand made its way to Luisa’s cheek, as she gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Luisa stirred a bit, bringing her hand up to trap Rose’s hand against her cheek as she let out a sleepy hum of approval.

“Rose?” Luisa murmured, her eyes still closed.

“Shhh...I’m here. Go back to sleep.”  
Rose withdrew her hand from Luisa’s cheek and pulled the quilt further up so that it was around Luisa’s neck.

“Is everything okay?” Luisa asked, her voice still heavy with sleep.

“Yes. Everything is okay. I came looking for you so I could tell you something. But-”

“Can it wait until tomorrow?” Luisa asked as she reached for Rose, still half asleep as she grabbed onto her arm, pulling her down beside her.

“Yeah. It can wait until tomorrow.” Rose replied, giving in a little too easily to Luisa’s grasp as she sank down onto the soft rug and was coaxed in closer by Luisa’s demanding arm.

“Mmmm...good.” Luisa muttered as the snuggled in closer to Rose, settling her chin onto Rose’s shoulder as her arm draped over her side, holding her flush against Luisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I’m not sure when I’ll post the next chapter. Please leave a comment because they help me write.


	4. Breakfast, snowmen and half an argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luisa once more wakes up to the sweet smell of breakfast and it is once again accompanied by an argument but this time with a little more teasing involved....

The next morning 

Rose was the first to awaken the next morning. She’d always been an early riser, partly because she could always get the most work done before the rest of the world woke up. And partly because the earlier she could get out of bed, the better her chances were of being able to fend off any morning advances Emilio might try to make on her. 

She already had to endure his various shows of affection like subtle touches and the scratchy, sand papery feel of his stubble whenever he kissed her. As much as she hated both, those things she could at least put up with. What she couldn’t stomach was the thought of having sex with him. 

And so, she’d trained her internal clock to go off at obscene hours of the morning under the guise of making sure things were all running smoothly with the hotel and that the staff was ready to handle the morning rush.

But that morning, Rose didn’t have to worry about getting out of bed before Emilio could try putting the moves on her. Although that morning, she did wake up with a start, thinking she’d overslept and would be subject to Emilio rubbing himself up against her. 

But her instant feeling of disgust quickly waned as she realized she was still in Luisa’s arms, still being spooned by the shorter brunette, whose gentle snores right near her ear calmed her down and made her sink down into the soft, plush rug and back into Luisa’s embrace. For a moment, Rose let herself feel the blissful sense of contentment she felt at being held by Luisa. 

She’d missed this so much. It didn’t matter that she’d only experienced it only one other time...the night they’d shared on the Fourth of July. She’d never forgotten just how safe and serene she’d felt in the arms of the beautiful brunette. It was a feeling she wished she could always feel. One she wished would never end.

Luisa was awakened by her favorite combination of morning smells...coffee and bacon. She hummed in approval as she snuggled more into the quilt, not yet wanting to relinquish the warmth by getting up and following the tantalizing aromas coming from the kitchen. 

Although she was currently protesting the thought of getting up, Luisa had to admit, she felt more rested than she had in a very long time. She didn’t really remember having fallen asleep in front of the fireplace...only that she’d decided to sit there and wait for Rose to be done with all of her phone calls...or whatever she was working on. 

But apparently the jet lag and the last few exhausting months of trying to avoid Rose while staying sober had caught up with her.

A sudden rumble in her stomach finally prompted Luisa to give into the temptations of coffee and bacon that were hopefully real and also not part of some dream, as she sat up and stretched out her arms, letting out a small yawn.

A few minutes later, Luisa found herself walking into the kitchen, this time minus all of the layers of blankets and robes, but still cutely clad in her snowman pyjamas and several pairs of ski socks. 

She saw Rose sitting on one of the bar stools at the kitchen counter, sipping on her mug of coffee while reading something on her laptop.

“Good morning.” Luisa said through another small yawn, causing Rose to look up and chuckle.

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?” Rose asked as she closed up her laptop.

“Yeah...so well. I can’t remember that last time I crashed so hard like that and slept through the night. It feels...awesome.” Luisa responded, as she did another stretch of her arms.

“Good. I’m glad.” Rose said quietly, relieved that she had gotten some sleep. 

“Please tell me I wasn’t dreaming the smell of bacon earlier.” Luisa exclaimed after finishing her stretch.

“No, you didn’t. It’s on a plate over there by the stove. There’s plenty of coffee too. Help yourself.” Rose replied, not able to keep in the amused look on her face at Luisa’s pajamas.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Luisa asked, confused as to why Rose looked like she was about to let out a laugh.

“No, no, your face is perfect.” Rose stated, her eyes sincere in her response. “It’s just that...” Rose pause for a moment before motioning up and down at Luisa. “How many of those snowman pajamas so you actually have?”

“What? These old things? Pfffft...I’ve had these and the other ones for a long time now. Just couldn’t resist the cute snowmen staring back at me from on the clearance rack during and after-Christmas sale. And so, you know, I thought...why not buy them? Maybe I’ll need warm, flannel pajamas one day, and-”

“Luisa.” Rose interrupted.

“Hmmmm?” Luisa replied, confused as Rose was motioning her to come towards her.

“Come here.”

As Luisa slowly padded her way towards Rose, the redhead stood up from her stool. When Luisa was finally face to face with Rose, she leaned in closer to her, prompting Luisa to have a bit of déjà vu from when she’d pulled Rose aside at the restaurant after having found out she was dating Luisa’s father. 

Luisa had thought, rather foolishly it turned out, that Rose was leaning in for a kiss. Instead, she’d embarrassed Luisa by telling her she had mashed potato on her shirt. 

This time, however, as she leaned in, Rose proceeded to raise her hands, placing them on the back of Luisa’s neck. Her lips were so close to Luisa’s ear that she could feel Rose’s gentle breath. But before she could even gauge what was currently happening, Luisa heard a ripping sound as Rose pulled on something at the back of her neck.

As Rose returned to facing Luisa, she held up a price tag hanging from a plastic fastener, prompting Luisa to reach back and scratch at her neck.

“No wonder I kept feeling itchy last night.” Luisa said, still scratching at her back and garnering a chuckle out of Rose.

“So, you’ve had these pajamas for a while now, you say?” Rose asked, smirking with a raised eyebrow as she held up the price tag in front of Luisa, noticing that the price of the pajamas was in Swiss Francs.  
Luisa frowned, realizing she’d been busted. She quickly yanked the tag out of Rose’s hand.

“Fine. Okay...whatever, you caught me. I had no idea it would be so cold here until I got off the plane and was already instantly freezing. One of the airport gift shops was selling the pajamas on a special. So, I grabbed...several pairs. It was either cartoon snowmen or risk getting frostbite on my ass!”

Rose was trying her best to keep a straight face. She took a few seconds to gather her composure before taking a step closer into Luisa’s space, now putting on a slightly seductive façade.

“Because you like to sleep naked.” Rose said, accentuating the naked part of her statement.

Luisa, not one to be one-upped, took a step closer into Rose, also putting on her best seductive smile as she leaned closely into Rose, her lips nearly touching the redhead’s ear.

“Damn right I do.” She stated, her voice husky as she then pulled back and looked Rose square in the eyes before giving her a wink and stepping around her, heading straight for the plate of bacon.

By the time Rose had gotten over the warmth surging through her body and the flush in her cheeks, Luisa had already managed to grab herself a significant amount of bacon, a mug of coffee, and was sitting down on the stool next to where Rose had been sitting just moments earlier. 

Rose swallowed heavily before walking back over to her stool and sitting down next to Luisa, hoping she hadn’t noticed just how much of an effect the brunette had...would always have...on her.

“I’m sorry, did picturing me sleeping naked again get you all hot and bothered?” Luisa said, calmly but with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, not looking up from her plate of bacon.

Rose took a moment before responding, clearing her throat and turning to face Luisa. 

“I sometimes look way more okay on the outside than I am on the inside...especially when it comes to you.” Rose admittedly gingerly 

But before Rose could woo Luisa she needed to get something off her chest.

“I kind of had a bit of déjà vu a just a minute ago...and definitely not the good kind. It was the kind that makes me wish I had a drink so I could hide myself in shot after shot of vodka and not have to deal with the way my heart felt like it was shattering into a million tiny shards of painful, sharp glass.”

“Luisa.” Rose started, reaching out for Luisa’s hand sitting on the counter.

But Luisa pulled back, not wanting Rose’s touch at the moment. She needed to keep her resolve, and Rose touching her wasn’t going to help with that.

“When you were leaning in to pull off the tag...a part of me was hoping you were going to kiss me. And in that moment, I was thrown right back into that humiliating night at the restaurant when you stood there telling me that you used me to get sleeping with women out of your system. 

But then you’d given me a glimmer of hope when you leaned in closer...like you were going to kiss me. Instead you told me I had freakin’ mashed potatoes on my shirt!”

“Luisa, if we’re going to talk about this now, then there are things I need to tell you first.” Rose said calmly, trying to keep the conversation from escalating into another argument.

“No, nothing you say can erase the humiliation I felt in that moment, Rose. Don’t you get it? Your words...your actions that night, stung like hell...hurt to the core. Because here I’d thought I’d connected deeply with the most wonderful...beyond sexy woman...”

Luisa’s voice trailed off for a moment as she looked away from Rose. She hated being as vulnerable as she felt then...especially when that vulnerability had been looking back at her with such solemn, serious eyes.

“Luisa-”

“I was going to call you that night.” Luisa said suddenly, turning back to face Rose, allowing the determination to take over the vulnerability. 

“After having dinner with my family, I was going to call you. Because I wanted to see you again. I wanted to take you out on a proper date...if you’d have said yes.”

Rose reached her hand up to cup Luisa’s face, giving her cheek a tender caress with her thumb, sincerity in her eyes as she spoke.

“I would have said yes.”

“But you said yes to my father instead.” Luisa replied sadly before grasping Rose’s hand and removing it from her face, then releasing it into Rose’s lap before continuing.

“And I’ve been struggling ever since.”

“Luisa, I’m sorry, I...I , look that’s part of what I need to talk to you about.”

“Well the floors all yours, start talking!”

Before Rose could respond, the cellphone sitting next to the laptop rang. Rose took note of the caller ID, then quickly glanced back at Luisa, who was now standing up from the stool.

“Go ahead, take the call, I know the drill I’ve lived with my father and brother long enough to get it.” Luisa said defeated. 

“We’re not done with this, Luisa. We really need to talk about it. After I’m done with this phone call, we’ll-”

“We’ll what?” Luisa asked, whirling around in the doorway of the kitchen, frustration in her voice. 

“Unless you’re going to answer my questions, then there’s really nothing left to talk about, is there?”

Rose’s phone continued ringing, but the redhead refused to answer it, determined to convince Luisa that they weren’t done talking yet.

“I’ll answer all your questions. Let me take this, I’ll make it as short as possible. Let’s meet up in the living room in an hour?”

Luisa didn’t look convinced. In fact, she looked down-right irritated.

“Please?” Rose pleaded, making a promise to herself that she was going to set things straight once and for all no matter the outcome of the phone call she was about to take.

Luisa let out an exasperated sigh. She was tired of the bickering, that much she knew. And it wasn’t like she could leave the chalet to get away from Rose. So, if it meant finally getting some answers, she supposed she could concede to trying to talk about things one more time.

“Fine.” Luisa replied. “See you in an hour.”

“Thank you.” Rose responded, relieved. But Luisa had already left the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter and I really hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think. Also a huge thank you to everyone that has left a kudos on this work it means a lot.


	5. I’m Sin Rostro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luisa and Rose finally talk and Rose reveals something that might just change everything.

An hour later 

Luisa could see that Rose was on the phone in the other room so she made herself a sandwich to pass the time and fill her hunger. 

She sat at the table eating her pb&j sandwich, wondering who was on the other end of the phone keeping Rose.

Rose was currently angrily talking on the phone while walking from one end of the room to the other over and over again. 

Rose was mid turn and that’s when she saw Luisa looking over at her. She instantly stopped and smiled over at Luisa. Waving and mouthing that she would only be another minute. 

Luisa nodded and got out of her seat. She walked over to the glass door separating them and opened it slowly before stepping outside as quietly as she could. 

Unfortunately Rose heard her coming and her plans of a sneak attack hug were ruined but she could still hug Rose.

So Luisa walked over to Rose and hugged her only for the other woman to be frozen still. Once Rose realised what was happening she instantly hugged the brunette back, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Luisa looked up at Rose while still hugging her. She didn’t pay much attention to what Rose was saying on the phone until Rose stopped speaking and hung up the phone.

“Hi” the taller woman said looking down at her. 

“I know that was have to talk but ... god it feels so good just holding you, can we stay like this for a little while?”

“Lu, I’ll never not want you to hold me.” Rose admits with a heavy heart, knowing her ‘crime lord’ confession will change everything.

“Let’s go into the longe room and sit on the couch.” Luisa says moving so she’s hugging Rose from behind so they can walk in without Luisa having to let go.

“By sit you mean spoon, don’t you?” Rose says arching her eyebrow. 

Luisa attempts to suppress a laugh but fails and end up giggling.

“Maybe...” Luisa says innocently.

They move into the longe room still not breaking the embrace. Rose is the first to fall onto the couch and she opens her arms for Luisa to crawl into her arms. 

“Hmmm.” Luisa sighs contently.

“Ro, whatever you’ve got to tell me just know that I love you and it would take a hell of a lot to change that.” 

“And I love you too, so much.” Rose said trying not to choke up.

She knew that what she had to tell Luisa would change everything. And how would she even say it, ‘so look here’s the thing I’m Sin Rostro, that big drug lord that went underground a couple years ago, well yeah that’s me, except now I’m using your father to run my new operation in his hotel, a plastic surgery ring changing the faces of other big criminals in the game.’ 

Rose was dying on the inside but she kept her face blank and neutral as always, never letting anyone close enough to know what she is really thinking. Except now she didn’t need to, she could let Luisa in, and she would let her in... to her whole life now.

“Luisa, I want you to understand some things before I continue.” 

Luisa was confused but she nodded along trusting Rose and whatever she had planned to tell her. 

“The way that I was raised, I uh... I had to do some things that... well some things that changed me , and I’m not trying to make excuses or anything I just ... I don’t want you to think that I’m ... a ... a horrible person.”

“Rose, I could never think that about you.” 

Luisa was beginning to really worry about Rose and where this conversation was leading. Rose never talked about her childhood or her teen years, Luisa was lucky to get her to talk about college. 

Rose didn’t talk about her past much at all but when she did it was never anything before she graduated law school. Luisa would have to poke and pry to get anything before that out of her bad even then she still didn’t talk about much. 

So she knew that if Rose was voluntarily talking about her childhood that it probably wouldn’t end well. 

“Rose, whatever you need to say just say it, it’s ok.” 

Rose had no clue how to say it, or what Luisa’s reaction would be. There was a million ways she could react from kicking her out in the middle of a Snow Storm to calling the police on her. 

Just then Rose felt Luisa turn around and let go of her, Rose panicked for a moment before Luisa reached up and cupped her cheek. Rose sighed melting into her touch.

Luisa then went to move her hand but Rose took it in her own hand squeezing Luisa’s hand ever so slightly. 

Rose looked up at Luisa and instantly felt tears rush to her eyes. She had no clue what she was doing here. 

In every other area of her life Ross has always felt so in control but now she doesn’t even know what to feel. But she knew she had to say something. 

“Remember that Sin Rostro person, the one who had a huge drug empire but then mysteriously disappeared?” 

Luisa slowly nodded completely unsure if were this conversation was heading. 

”And now the cops are saying their back but this time they're running an illegal plastic surgery ring to change the faces of other criminals.” 

This was new information to Luisa but she still continued nodding.

”Oh God, Lu I... I don't know how to say this a....And I don't want you to think any different about me but I know you will and I don't know... I... I... I just don't know Lu.” 

Luis had never heard Rose sound so unsure of herself, she was always elegant, composed and unwavering in the way she spoke and the way she presented herself. but now, now she was on the verge of tears, her lip was trembling and she was stuttering with every sentence. 

”Rose, baby, please just talk to me, you can tell me absolutely anything and it won't change how I feel about you, I will still love you.” 

”But what if you don't want to love me anymore, you might not be able to hate me but if you wanted to, if you truly wanted to, that's worse.” 

Luisa was getting rather scared at this point, for Rose to think that Luisa would stop loving her or even want to, it would have to be something big. 

”Hey, look at me, just look at me and say whatever you need to say.” 

Luisa had so much love in her eyes that Rose knew she had to tell her and she would just have to hope for the best. 

“Ok.... I uh... I’m ..... um .... I’m uh... I’m Sin R-Rostro...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to post I’ve been really busy but hopefully I will be able to post another one soon. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please leave a comment xx


	6. What?!

Luisa was shocked by the information. Rose, her Rose was a crime lord and not just any crime lord but Sin Rostro. She had killed people, Rose had killed people. 

Rose had done all these things, she was a drug dealer, a murder, a plastic surgery ring creator, she had done all of these truly horrible things. 

But the woman Luisa saw informs of her was not a truly horrible person, not even a horrible person. She was Rose, the gorgeous red head with the deep blue eyes that plagued Luisa’s dreams in the best way. 

No matter what Rose had done she was still Rose. And Luisa still loved her and she wanted to love her. 

The two of them sat in silence for a moment before Rose let out a choked sob. Luisa’s heart broke hearing the sound and she instantly kissed her. 

Rose was taken aback by the kiss but she soon leaned into it, placing her hands around Luisa’s waste as she felt Luisa’s hands tangle up in her hair. 

As the need for air become stronger the two women pulled apart. 

“I still love you and I still want to love you, because no matter what you’ve don’t you’re still the woman I fell in love with, to me you’ll always be Rose, the gorgeous red head with the deep ocean blue eyes. You’ll always be my Rose and nothing will ever change that.” 

Rose had imagined so many different scenarios in her head but not once did she ever think that Luisa would say that. That she still loved her and nothing would change that, if only Luisa knew how much that meant to her. 

“A- and um that’s why I’m with... your uh.. your father.” 

Rose sounded so defeated saying those words but it still didn’t make sense to Luisa. Rose picked up on her confusion and continued. 

”The only reason I'm with Emilio is to use the Marbella for my... Illegal plastic surgery ring.” 

Rose said the last part so fast that Luisa almost did understand it, almost. 

Now Luisa had all the pieces to the puzzle and all she had to do was put them together. 

”Ok so let me get this straight. You're Sin Rostro, the big drug lord that went underground like five years ago or something, except now you're dating my father so you can use his hotel to run your new operation, which is an illegal underground plastic surgery ring?” 

Rose is shocked by how well Luisa is taking all of this and the fact that she can remember it all and understands it. 

”That pretty much sums it up.” 

”So where... Where do I fit in here?” Luisa asks nervously. 

”What do you mean?” Rose asks confused by her question. 

”You're using my father for the hotel, I'm assuming you got close to Raf so you could help design some of the hotel and that's where this plastic surgery ring is, so what about me, why get close to me?” 

”Lu, I had no ulterior motive when it came to you, I loved you, I... I do love you. You had nothing to do with any of it. You were the only real thing these past five years. In fact no matter how hard I tried to deny the fact that I love you... I... I just couldn’t, loving you put my entire plan at risk and even then I am still hopelessly in love with you.” 

Luisa seemed genuinely dumbfounded by Roses confessions, Rose loved Luisa enough to put her five year long, multi million dollar plan in danger, she chose to love Luisa over everything else. 

“And you’re wrong about why I got close to Rafael.” 

Luisa is broken from her thoughts by that comment, what other reason could there possibly be. 

“I know it’s stupid but I got close to Rafael as a way to get close to you, it felt like being in a normal relationship, I don’t know... I ... I judged wanted to feel closer to you, even when you hated me, with a very good reason, I felt like I could talk to Rafael and he’d tell me cute stories about you and I would feel close to you.”

“That’s not stupid, not at all, it’s actually kind of cute.” 

“I really do love you Lu and I could never use you.” 

“For what it’s worth, it means a lot... that you know you’d never use me and that you put everything in danger for me.... it uh... well, no ones ever done something like that for me before.”

“You’re worth it.” Rose says sounding truly genuine.

“Rose” 

Rose looked at Luisa who was smiling back at her, after everything she’d just found out she still loved Rose. At this point Luisa wondered if there was anything that would stop her from loving Rose.

“I don’t care that you’re Sin Rostro, I love you and that’s not about to change, sure I’ve got some questions, ok I’ve got like a thousand questions but still, I’m not about to walk away from you, I’ve pined over you for this long, I’m in it for the long run.” 

“I promise I’ll answer all your questions, all one thousand of them.”

Luisa smiled at that and went to ask her first of many questions when Rose chimed in with a question of her own.

“Did you call me ‘baby’? Cause-“ Rose was cut off my Luisa hitting her shoulder.

“Ok you shut up i was caught up in the moment!” Luisa tried reasoning but Rose just laughed at her.

“Hey, you’re a crime lord, I’ll... call the cops or something if you don’t stop laughing at me!”

“Ok, ok, I’ll stop... babe...” 

“Rose I swear to-“ 

“Can I call you babe, like actually, it feels natural... I uh... I kinda like it.” 

Luisa’s heart warmed at Rose wanting to call her a pet name.

“As long as I get to give you a pet name...” Luisa said with an evil smirk.

“Anything but darling.”

Both women went silent, Rose instantly regretting what she said. Rose looked away in embarrassment, hoping she hadn’t ruined their moment.

“Rose?” 

“Yes” Rose replies gingerly. 

“Stay with him.”

“What?!” 

Rose could process what she’d just heard. Luisa had been begging Rose to leave Emilio for months on end and now she’s asking her to stay with him.

Luisa was asking Rose to stay with her father even though it would hurt her, Rose knew how much it would hurt her, hurt both of them.And yet here she was telling Rose to stay with him.

Rose didn’t even want to stay with him. After this trip she was prepared to take Luisa up on her offer to run away. They could stay in the Swiss Alps forever, or even go somewhere warmer for Luisa. Rose had always wanted to go to the Great Barrier Reef and the Cayman Islands would be a great stop to hide out. 

Just then Rose was broken from her thoughts by Luisa shifting next to her.

“I don’t want you to get caught and I definitely don’t want you to leave Miami, so stay with my father, keep using the hotel, I’m not going to tell anyone.” 

“Luisa I can’t do that to you anymore, I just can’t.”

“No Rose, you know what you can’t do to me, leave. You can’t leave me, not now, not ever, you’re stuck with me, ok?”

Rose sits silently for a moment before wrapping her arms around Luisa. She runs her hand up and down Luisa’s arm, knowing the calming effect it has on the brunette. 

“I’m not going anywhere then, but you have to promise me that if it gets to be too much you’ll let me know, I’ll break up with him.” 

“I promise I’ll let you know, but I still want to see you cause, if I’m being honest, I’ve really missed you and I know how messed up all of this is but, I love you.” 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to do this if I don’t see you.” 

“What will we tell my father, he’ll catch on eventually?” 

“We can just say that we bonded over this trip, we’ll say that we’re going shopping or getting our nails done or some other sexist crap he’ll buy. I don’t know Lu, we’ll come up with something.” 

Rose says placing a loving kiss against Luisa’s forehead. 

“Yeah and maybe next time we need to get away we can go to somewhere warmer cause I’m freezing up here.” 

Rose laughs at Luisa’s antics.

“So there is going to be a ‘next time’, I like the sound of that, I also like the sound of you in a bikini, on a tropical island, all to our selfs.”

“Calm down, I just said ‘somewhere warmer’ not our own private tropical island!”

Luisa laughed, forgetting how over the top Rose can be sometimes.

“Come on, tell me you don’t want to spend a week all alone on a tropical island, with me, in a very, very small bikini...” Rose says Into Luisa’s ear causing her to shiver at the thought.

“What would we have on this island of ours?” Luisa questioned, actually thinking about this hypothetical island getaway. 

“We could anything you want.” Rose says gently poking Luisa’s nose as she says the word ‘you’. 

“Well then in that case, I want a small island, with a pier and I want a big White House that takes up a quarter of the island, I want a pool and a big yard, I want hot tub in the master bedroom and I want four spare rooms.” 

“Anything else ?” Rose asks raising one eyebrow.

“Yes, I want my super hot girlfriend, in a very, very small bikini.” 

“I wasn’t aware that you had a girlfriend, I’d love to meet her sometime.” 

“She’s great, you’d love her, she has the most amazing red hair and when it gets wet it goes all curly and she looks so hot, and she has the deepest blue eyes, god I could stare into them all day, and she does this cute thing whenever she’s mad or confused and she tries to hide it she gets this little crease at the top of her forehead, god just everything she does is so incredible and I just love her so much.” 

“I didn’t know you liked my natural hair.” 

“I love everything about you, especially your hot, wild, red, curly hair.” Luisa says wiggling her eyebrows.

Rose once more started laughing at her. 

“You’re adorable, you know that?”

Luisa smiles before blushing and looking away. 

“So about those questions....” 

“I’ll answer any that you have.” 

“I want to know but I don’t want knowing to change anything and I know it might.... can we hold off on the questions until tomorrow?” 

“If that’s what you want.”

Luisa hearing Rose talk about what she wants set something off inside her. Luisa realised that she wanted Rose, she wanted her badly. 

In one swift movement Luisa hopped on top of Rose, straddling her hips. Luisa cupped Rose’s cheek in her hands and began to place gentle kisses down her jaw. 

“This, is what I want” 

Rose moaned into the kiss and placed her hands on Luisa’s hips, pulling her impossibly closer. 

Luisa’s hands began to travel up Roses shirt and find their way to her bra. With one swift motion Rose’s bra had been discarded on the floor. 

Soon Rose’s shirt followed and Luisa looked down at Rose in all her glory. Rose smirked wickedly before ripping Luisa’s shirt off. 

Their lips passionately collided as Rose unhooked Luisa’s bra. Once both of them had nothing covering their top they each began to remove the others pants. 

Once the two of them were completely naked Rose lifted Luisa in her arms, causing the brunette to squeal before wrapping her legs around the taller woman. 

Rose reached the rug in format of the fireplace that they had slept on before and slowly put Luisa down, hungrily climbing on top of her. Luisa crashed their lips together once more, needing to feel Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter I’m sorry for the delay I went camping and couldn’t post it but I’m back now. Please leave a comment they are always appreciated.


	7. A sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

After their heated night in front of the fire

Luisa was surprisingly the first to wake that morning, she knew Rose normally would be up far before her but today was different. Today Luisa knew about everything, well not everything but by the end of today she would.

Luisa wondered what other secrets Rose could be hiding but honestly, it didn’t matter that much to her, she wanted to know but at this point she knew it wouldn’t change anything. 

Rose started to shift next to her and mumble something. Luisa was broken from her thoughts when Rose’s mumbles began to sound distressed. 

Unaware of what to do when someone is having a nightmare, Luisa gently stokes Rose’s forehead, placing a soft kiss against her temple. 

Rose instantly calmed as Luisa kissed her before freaking out again, Luisa noticed this and went to place another kiss against her forehead. The same thing happened, Luisa then began feathering light kisses all over Rose’s face until she completely stilled. 

“Luisa, no.” 

Luisa suddenly realised what Rose’s nightmare was about, Luisa getting hurt. Luisa’s heart shattered at the realisation that she was causing Rose this pain. 

“Luisa, Luisa, Lu, Luisa, oh thank god, you’re ok!” 

Luisa was broken from her thoughts once more but this time Rose was wide awake and desperately clinging to her. 

“Shh, it’s ok babe, I’m here, I’m safe, you’re safe, we’re ok.” Luisa says in a calming tone, sweetly running her hands though Rose’s hair. 

“I... I thought..” 

“Shh, it’s ok, you don’t have to tell me anything but I’m here and I’ll always be here.” 

“I want to tell you.... I .... I want to try being more open with you, so I want to tell you b..but I don’t know how.” Rose says hiccuping and stuttering thought the sentence.

“Ok, well then start from the beginning and I’ll tell you if I get confused.” 

Rose nods her head and takes a deep breath before continuing. 

“We we’re living together and I woke up one morning without you and it felt odd, I guess I would have always woken up with you, so I went around looking for you and I couldn’t find you, I went outside to check if you were getting the mail and then... that’s when I saw it... some men pulled up in a b...black van and grabbed you... I ... I tried to warn you and fight them off b..but I c..couldn’t. They took you, Lu.” 

“Hey, hey, I’m here Rose, I’m here and I’m ok, no ones taking me, especially since we’re in the Swiss Alps in the middle of a snow storm...” Luisa says causing Rose to let out a small giggle. 

“Did anything else happen or is that when you woke up?” Luisa questions, seeing the look on Rose’s face she doesn’t think that was the end. 

“Once they took you they sent me a video of you, y..you were tied to a chair.... and they had hit you... t..there was blood Lu, they... they wanted money for you back... five billion dollars-“ Rose was interrupted by Luisa’s gasp. 

Rose looked at Luisa confused by her sudden reaction, she arched one of her eyebrows.

“That’s a lot of money Rose, I grew up rich and I know that’s a lot of money, you didn’t really give it to them, did you?” 

“Luisa, what kinda of question is that, I gave them everything they asked for, I would have given them all my money if it meant I got you back. Luisa, I love you, so so much, never doubt how much I love you.” Rose says sounding more serious than Luisa had ever heard before. 

“Ok.” Luisa said swallowing hard at the severity of her words. “what happened next?” Luisa inquired, becoming more invested in the story now.

“Well, I drained all my accounts and got them the ten billion.. a..and then they sent me a video..... a video of you, you...you were tied to a chair and one of them.... they hit you.... again and again, Luisa they kept hitting you.... and there was nothing I could do, b..but then one of them said that they shouldn’t be hitting such a pretty girl, t...that if they really wanted to hurt me, they really had to hurt you, and not just by punching and kicking you.” Rose stopped needing a break from talking about this.

She looked over at Luisa needing to see her, to know that she was fine and she was with her. Luisa noticed Rose was scared and reached her hand out, gently tucking a stray hair behind her ear, lovingly stroking her face and clutching Rose’s hand in her own.

“He... he said that they needed to make you think that....t..that I stopped l...loving you, Lu I could never stop loving you, I just couldn’t, you’re the very reason I wake up of a morning, you’re the only person I’ve ever loved, there is just no way that I couldn’t love you.” 

Luisa was touched by everything Rose said, she knew it was hard for her to talk about her dreams. For far too long Luisa had been trying to get Rose to open up, to tell her about a dream, or a memory, or even a random story but for Rose to share like this, completely venerable and unprompted, it meant a lot to Luisa. 

“Hey, you don’t have to keep talking if you don’t want to, we can just stay here and cuddle for the next two weeks I don’t mind.” Luisa said squeezing Rose’s hand as a gentle reassurance. 

“No, no its ok, I know that you like it when I share these things with you and, well who else would I share them with?” Rose laughs at the end showing Luisa that she truly is ok, Luisa just nods signalling for Rose to continue. 

“They told you that I didn’t love you and that I wasn’t coming for you, th..that I had told them they could have their way with you... that I ... I didn’t care an...and the look on your face, god Lu, it ... it just broke me, you actually thought that I wasn’t coming, that I had stopped loving you, I couldn’t let you think that so.... so I got all the money and met with them at the address they gave me. I pulled up and that’s when... when I saw you.” Rose stopped once more taking a moment to compose her self.

Luisa gives Rose an encouraging kiss on the cheek and looks her in the eye, letting her know that she is there with her. Rose nods before continuing.

“I swear I’d never been so angry but relived at the same time, I was ready to kill them all but all I wanted was to hold you. Lu, there were bruises all over your face and arms and your legs, god they were everywhere but the worst part was... th..the way you looked at me, you couldn’t even look me in the eyes. Until one of the men asked about the money and I told them it was in the trunk, he checked for it and then signalled to one of his men to let you go but when he did...y ...you didn’t do anything, you just stood there, like you weren’t sure who to trust. God Lu, just the thought of you not being able to trust me I...I don’t think you know how much it kills me inside it’s like-“ but before Rose could finished voicing her thoughts Luisa had cut her off.

“Like someone cut out your whole heart, not just a piece but your whole heart and they stepped on it, it’s like feeling the light drain from you.” Luisa says looking down. 

“Yeah.” Rose says with a sad smile.

“That night, on the fifth, and every other time, that’s how I know the feeling.” Luisa says but to Rose’s surprise it’s not said with anger or hatred but rather with understanding. 

“I’m sorry.” Rose says still feeling the need to apologise for what she’d done. 

“No, I’m sorry, I interrupted your story, keep going.” Luisa says genuinely not mad about Rose’s past actions. 

“I ran up to you and hugged you but you didn’t hug me back you just... you just stood there, frozen but once I pulled back you... you seemed, different, like you were s..sick or something but that’s ...th...that’s when I saw it, y...you’d been shot, they shot you Lu, because of me you were shot!”

“Hey, it’s ok, none of it was real, I’m still right here, I know that you love me and I love you too, so so much. Ok?” Luisa says trying to calm Rose down and reassure her that everything is fine. 

“No, no, everything is not ok, Luisa that could really happen. There is a chance that someone would take you to get to me. Luisa they,, they could hurt you.” Rose said as if she was pleading with Luisa, desperately hoping she understood.

Luisa didn’t know if rose knew how ridiculous she sounded right now. The chances of Luisa really being kidnapped are little to none but if anyone was going to be kidnapped to get to Rose it would be.... Emilio, it would be Emilio that got kidnapped, Luisa knew that. As much as it broke her Luisa knew that. 

“Rose, look at me.” Luisa says grabbing Rose’s hands. “Inhala, exhala, breathe, I know you’re not going to like what I have to say next but... honestly I don’t know any other way to calm you down.” Luisa says stroking soft patterns on Rose’s hand with her thumb. 

Rose could hardly breathe right not let alone respond with words to what Luisa had just said, so instead Rose nodded. 

“If you wanted to get to another big drug lord in Miami, would you go after their step daughter, or their husband.” Luisa says looking slightly sad but just hoping that Rose got her point. 

“First of all you should know that I’m the only big drug lord in Miami.” Rose says with a smirk trying to lighten the mood. 

Luisa laughs at Rose’s antics, even now Rose can still find a way to use that smirk. 

“Good to know.” Luisa laughs. 

“And one more thing you should know...” Rose says waiting for Luisa to give her some indication to continue. 

“Hmm.” Luisa hums telling her to proceed. 

“I have a lot more than five billion dollars.” Rose says with a smug, yet cheeky smile. 

“Oh my go-, actually you what, I’m not surprised anymore.” Luisa says sarcastically rolling her eyes as Rose laughs at her. 

Luisa looks over at Rose laughing, she tries to think of the last time she saw Rose laugh in front of other people, like properly laugh. No occasions come to mind but then Luisa realises, Rose laughs in front of her all the time. Luisa knows that their relationship isn’t perfect but she also knows that they’d both fight for it and, in her mind, that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay on this chapter, I’m still writing this fic and I’m still going to post it but it might take some time cause I’m busy. Thank you for reading this chapter, please leave a comment and a kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked the first chapter, this is my first work on here so please forgive any mistakes. I’m not sure when I’ll post the next chapter but hopefully it’ll be soon.   
Comments are very much appreciated and really help me write.


End file.
